Fait moi la tendresse
by PunkyBella
Summary: Deux opposés, deux vies, un seul point les réunis : le désir d'enfin être aimé. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire ! Comme j'ai eu plein de beaux commentaires pour Si Seulement, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une nouvelle aventure. Cette histoire sera un peu plus longue, mais elle me tient à cœur. J'espère que vous aller l'apprécier. Pour les publications, je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner. Mais je vais publier au moins 1 fois par semaine.

**Titre** : Fait moi la tendresse

**Disclamer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à une auteur fantastique que nous connaissons tous.

**Rating** : M pour plusieurs raisons : violence, sexualité et langage (vous êtes avertis)

**Couple** : Harry et Draco bien entendu !

C'est un UA donc il n'y a aucune présence de magie dans cette histoire.

* * *

Je vous offre le résumé (prologue) en primeur ! C'est un peu pour situer l'histoire et vous donner le goût de la lire et de la suivre. Donc n'hésitez pas tout de suite à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Le chapitre 1 sera publié demain !

**Résumé**

Harry est un enfant abandonné par ses parents alors qu'il n'avait même pas 1 an. Tout ce qui lui reste est cette couverture rouge brodée d'un lion. Il fût traîné d'une famille d'accueil à une autre, sans jamais avoir de gestes de tendresse. Il devient un garçon sans aucun repère de la réalité. Il s'évade avec la musique, il compose, joue de la guitare et chante. Il se fait un peu d'argent en jouant dans les clubs. Il est un garçon qui ne montre aucune émotion. Il ne sait pas aimer, puisqu'on ne l'a jamais aimé. Personne ne l'a jamais pris dans ses bras, personne ne l'a réconforté. Il a appris à vivre pour lui et lui seul. La seule autre personne donc il se souci est Teddy, un jeune garçon orphelin comme lui ; ses deux parents étant morts par un incendie. Ils vivent avec le maigre revenu d'Harry. Il a mis toutes ses économies pour payer l'école à Teddy.

Draco est un autre jeune homme tourmenté. Il vit richement, a deux parents qui le considèrent plus comme un objet à exhiber qu'un être humain. Très jeune il tombe dans la drogue et la débauche, se convainquant lui-même qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'un objet. Il danse en secret, ses parents n'approuveraient certainement pas ce choix. Il est homosexuel et l'assume bien, mais pas question de le mentionner à ses parents.

Draco et Harry se rencontrent par accident. Les vies des deux garçons vont s'entremêler. Les deux souffrants énormément et ne semblent pas capable d'exprimer des émotions. Harry refuse tout contact physique alors que Draco tente de fuir la réalité à travers ceux-ci.


	2. Vivre

Me revoici comme promis avec le premier chapitre. C'est un premier chapitre donc je mets l'histoire en place tranquillement. Cette semaine se sera Harry et par la suite Draco, en alternant comme ça chaque semaine. Ils seront séparés pendant quelques chapitres, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils seront bientôt réunis. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que les commentaires sont toujours appréciés ^-^

**UPDATE : J'ai ajusté mes temps de verbes, merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Vivre**

Un jeune homme marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Londres. On était en plein mois de février et la neige recouvrait le sol. Malgré la noirceur de la ruelle, il savait où aller. Harry chantait tous les soirs dans ce bar miteux. Il allait surement encore chanter pour un auditoire totalement saoul et se faire draguer par de vieux pervers en manque, mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était sa principale source de revenue.

Une vieille bâtisse décrépie apparut devant lui, dans le fond d'une rue. Malgré l'extérieur maussade et peu accueillant, Harry savait que l'ambiance à l'intérieur était toute autre. Comme on était dimanche soir, le petit club serait bondé. Les gens n'avaient généralement pas envie d'aller travailler le lendemain. Malgré l'aspect rustique de l'endroit, la bière, et surtout son prix, faisait venir les plus gros buveurs de Londres. Harry, après avoir salué le bouncer, entra par derrière. Pas question de traverser la foule avec sa précieuse guitare dans les mains.

- Hey Harry !

- Hey Dean ! Comment va la soirée ?

- Ça roule tout seul. Le pourboire coule à flots !

- J'espère qu'il en sera autant pour moi, dit-il au barman.

La soirée fut en effet riche en pourboire. Il chanta et joua presque toutes les pièces de son répertoire, les gens en redemandant. Ce qui lui valu une belle petite somme. Il pourra enfin remplacer la paire de souliers trouée de Teddy.

C'était donc vers 4 heures du matin qu'Harry rentra enfin chez lui, dans son petit appartement décrépi. Il ne le payait pas cher c'est vrai, mais il en valait bien le prix. Il ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible, mais celle-ci, ayant bien besoin d'un peu d'huile, produit un grincement qui résonna dans toute la pièce, car oui il n'y avait qu'une pièce dans l'appartement, ou deux si on comptait la salle de bain.

- Harry c'est toi ?

- Oui c'est moi Teddy. Chut ! Rendors-toi, tu as école demain.

Il déposa sa guitare par terre et rejoignit, en quelques pas, le seul lit de la pièce dans lequel un jeune brun était endormi, enfin presque endormi. Mais quelques caresses de cheveux à peine et l'enfant était de retour au pays des rêves. Il serrait très fort une petite couverture rouge brodée d'un lion en or ; seul héritage qu'Harry avait encore avec lui. Cette couverture lui avait tenu compagnie toutes ces années, son rôle était maintenant de réconforter le plus jeune.

Harry aurait bien aimé aller le rejoindre au pays des songes, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour le moment. D'abord, il devait prendre une douche pour enlever cette odeur d'alcool et de cigarette. La salle de bain était composée d'un évier qui tenait à peine debout, d'une toilette cernée, malgré tous les effort d'Harry pour la nettoyer, d'une douche à peine assez grande pour y tenir et, bien sûr, l'eau chaude était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. Il prit donc une douche froide de deux minutes, juste assez pour dire qu'il était mouillé.

Ensuite, il se devait de faire les comptes. On était à la fin du mois, il devait donc payer son loyer, son électricité, l'école de Teddy et voir ce qui lui restait. C'est avec découragement qu'il vit qu'il lui restait tout juste de quoi payer l'épicerie de la semaine et les nouveaux souliers de Teddy. Il devra lui annoncer qu'il ne pourra pas lui financer son voyage scolaire. Il savait que Teddy ne lui en voudrait pas, mais il se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir faire plus.

Bientôt 5 heures, Teddy allait se lever pour aller à l'école. Il devait faire 2 heures d'autobus chaque matin et chaque soir. Harry ne voulait pas que Teddy aille dans une école du quartier fréquentée par les voyous où il risquait de subir des mauvais traitements. Teddy était une jeune homme renfermé et timide, Harry voulait un lieu sécuritaire. L'école était cher, même très cher. La majorité des économies d'Harry y passait, mais il voulait ce qu'il y a de mieux. Le directeur de Poudlard avait même accepté qu'Harry paie chaque mois, au lieu d'une seule fois au début de l'année.

À 5 heures, Harry du se résigner à réveiller l'ange endormi.

- Teddy, mon grand, c'est l'heure de se lever.

Teddy, sans rouspéter, se leva machinalement. Il se lava, mit son uniforme et prit son petit déjeuner qui consistait en un bol de céréales. Harry, pendant ce temps, fit son lunch et à 5h30, ils étaient prêts à partir. Harry accompagnait toujours Teddy à l'école. Cela lui faisait 8 heures d'autobus par jour, mais il ne voulait pas laisser l'enfant y aller tout seul. Avec les gens qui trainent, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Il ne se plaignait pas vraiment de la distance. Cela lui donnait l'occasion d'écrire et de composer ses chansons. La musique était toute sa vie, c'est grâce à elle qu'il a pu survivre à toutes ces années d'enfer. Il ne voulait pas que Teddy vive la même chose, jamais.

Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour vers 10 heures, qu'Harry pu enfin se laisser aller au sommeil, mais dès 13 heures, il devra se lever pour aller chercher Teddy.

Teddy était dans la vie d'Harry depuis maintenant 5 ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la rue. Teddy était orphelin tout comme lui. Il avait à peine 6 ans à cette époque et déjà il devait mendier pour obtenir de quoi survivre. Harry apprit par la suite, qu'après qu'un incendie ait ravagé sa maison, tuant ses parents et sa jeune sœur, Teddy fut mis à la porte de chez sa tante qui devait s'occuper légalement de lui. Elle ne désirait pas avoir d'enfants et le considérait comme une nuisance. Harry, qui avait connu une enfance semblable, le prit rapidement sous son aile et lui promit de prendre soin de lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il essaya de trouver un emploi. Il travailla un peu partout, pour de maigres salaires, mais au moins, après plus de 6 mois ensemble dans la rue, il put fièrement ouvrir la porte de son premier chez eux. À 15 ans, Harry avait enfin un toit. 5 ans plus tard, ils étaient dans la même situation, mais au moins, ils n'étaient plus à la rue.

Le trajet du retour avec Teddy était toujours plus amusant, celui-ci aimait raconter sa journée avec enthousiasme. Il adorait l'école et apprendre. Plus tard, il voudrait devenir architecte, bâtir de belles maisons qui seront à l'épreuve du feu. Harry était content qu'il s'investisse tant dans ses études. Cela lui prouvait qu'il ne dépensait pas cette somme d'argent pour rien. Même s'il ne pourra jamais avoir de grandes études, Harry savait qu'au moins Teddy pourra un jour vivre heureux.

- Alors mon grand, vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- C'était trop génial ! En classe de science, la classe a explosé !

- Quoi ? Comment ça explosé ?

- Bah, je sais pas trop en fait. Mais le professeur Rogue était rouge de rage haha. Tu aurais du voir sa tête Harry. Je pense que le bout de ses cheveux a pris feu !

- Et toi, ça va ? Vous n'avez rien eu ?

- Nah nous on n'a rien, c'est qu'au bureau du prof que ça a merdé ...

- Langage Teddy ...

- Je crois que c'est le gros Marc et sa gang qui ont remplacé un truc dans la réserve de Rogue, du coup, boum !

Teddy continua le récit de sa journée et Harry se disait que, si à 11 ans ils pouvaient faire ça, il n'imaginait pas quand ils en auraient 15. Les prochaines années risquaient d'être pleine de surprise.

Comme chaque jour, ils arrivèrent chez eux vers 17 heures. Harry prépara un "repas", bon c'était des pâtes avec du ketchup, mais au moins ils mangeait et Teddy ne s'en plaignait pas. Après, c'était l'heure des devoirs. Ce qui était généralement une partie de plaisir. Harry ne cessait de se répéter à quel point il adorait ce gamin. Un enfant qui aimait faire ses devoirs, c'était magique ! Après, il y avait le moment jeux. Il n'avait pas la télé, ni de jeux vidéos, mais ils aimaient bien jouer avec ce vieux paquet de cartes. C'était un des seuls moments de la journée qu'ils avaient à eux. Puis vers 19 heures, venait le couché. Harry l'installa confortablement dans le petit lit qu'il occupait pendant la journée. Et parfois, comme ce soir, Teddy exigeait une histoire. Ce n'était pas compliqué, ils n'avaient qu'un seul livre. Heureusement qu'il avait appris à lire avec une de ses familles d'accueil qui voulait d'un jeune homme bien éduqué. Le livre en question s'intitulait _Le Petit Prince_. Même si Teddy le connaissait par cœur, il ne se lassait pas d'entendre et de réentendre le récit de ce jeune aventurier.

Ce n'est que vers 21 heures qu'il pu enfin partir travailler. Son spectacle commençait à 23 heures. On était lundi soir et Harry savait que ce serait une soirée tranquille. Il devra attendre vendredi pour revoir une hausse de la clientèle. S'il était chanceux, il se fera quoi, 10 $. Harry n'était pas payé pour ce qu'il faisait, le patron du bar l'avait bien averti, il n'avait le droit que de repartir avec ce que les gens voulaient bien lui donner. Comble de malheur, Dean ne travaillait pas la semaine. Il devra encore subir les avances de Denis, le barman sur semaine. Harry avait beau le rejeter chaque soir, celui-ci continuait à lui faire des avances de plus en plus entreprenantes.

Il entra comme à son habitude par la porte arrière. Le bruit était beaucoup moins fort que le soir précédent. Et comme il s'en doutait, Tom était bien là pour l'accueillir.

- Hey Harry ! Mais tu es bien sexy ce soir mon cher, ce pantalon moule tes fesses à merveille.

- Lâche-moi Denis, je dois me préparer.

- Le petit lion sort ses griffes. Je suppose que tu es une bête au lit ?

Harry fut sauvé par le patron qui fit remarquer que des clients attendent au bar. Il serait tranquille pour un petit moment. Il profitait de cette heure pour pratiquer un peu, éclaircir sa voix et mémoriser ses nouveaux textes.

C'était maintenant à lui de monter sur scène, accompagné de sa fidèle amie. Il aimait ce moment, il aimait la scène. Bien sûr, la majorité des gens ne l'écoutait pas, mais il savait que quelques uns prenaient le temps de savourer sa musique. Il était fier, fier de pouvoir rejoindre quelques personnes à travers ses textes.

Il n'avait plus besoin de se présenter, les gens le connaissait. Pourtant, ce soir, il allait chanter un nouveaux texte.

- Bonsoir, ce soir j'ai une nouvelle chanson pour vous. J'espère que vous apprécierez la pièce **Vivre.***

Une douce mélodie se fit entendre, avec une touche de jazz, pour réchauffer les cœurs. Puis la voix grave d'Harry enveloppa la pièce.

_Quand on se met à espérer  
Que la mort vienne nous chercher  
N'y a-t-il aucun espoir ?  
Avons-nous encore besoin d'y croire ?_

Je n'ai pas demandé à naître  
Toujours me juger sans me connaître  
Je ne voulais pas exister  
Si c'est pour ne jamais connaître la liberté 

_Pourtant je veux vivre, vivre, vivre_

_Viens me chercher, oh oui je t'attends, je t'attends_

_x2_

_Je suis enchaînée  
Condamnée à ne jamais rêver  
Quand la vie est déjà tracée  
À quoi bon essayer de lutter ?_

Une vie de solitude  
Une vie d'incertitude  
Les miracles n'existent pas  
L'amour ne sera jamais pour moi

_Pourtant je veux vivre, vivre, vivre_

_Viens me chercher, oh oui je t'attends, je t'attends_

_x2_

_Une abomination  
À t'elle sa place dans un monde de perfection ?  
Une personne qui a perdu ses ailes  
Pourra-t-elle à nouveau avoir confiance en elle ?_

Un masque s'est forgé au cours des années  
Les larmes de souffrances y sont plus facilement dissimulées  
20 ans à maudire son destin  
À espérer que tout cesse enfin

_Pourtant je veux vivre, vivre, vivre_

_Viens me chercher, oh oui je t'attends, je t'attends_

_x2_

_Comment peut-on espérer voler  
Quand on ne sait même pas marcher ?  
Si seulement j'avais droit moi aussi au bonheur  
Peut-être une étincelle ferait rebattre mon coeur._

_Viens_

Le dernier mot était à peine murmuré. Cette chanson était tellement personnelle. Il y eu quelques applaudissements et cela était le plus grand bonheur d'Harry, il n'avait pas chanté pour rien, on l'écoutait.

Pourtant un applaudissement résonnait encore plusieurs secondes après la fin de la chanson. Harry leva les yeux sur la foule et se figea.

Non ! pas lui ! Tout mais pas lui !

Un jeune homme le fixait, un immense sourire sur le visage. Harry le vit prononcer ces mots : Enfin je te retrouve Harry !

Son pire cauchemar se trouvait devant lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire.

* * *

* Le texte est aussi de moi. Ce n'est pas une chanson existante.

Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! ^_^


	3. Mourir

Voici la suite. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Cette fois-ci nous sommes avec Draco et le rating M prend tout son sens.

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Mourir**

- Mon chéri, descend tout de suite, le repas est servi.

- Oui maman, j'arrive.

Draco avait tout d'un fils modèle : une bonne éducation, une famille plus qu'aisée, une beauté à en couper le souffle, un vrai petit chérubin. Ses doux cheveux blonds presque blancs rajoutaient à cette impression, ainsi que ses yeux d'un gris envoutant. En plus de tout ça, il était fils unique. Inutile de dire que ses parents le considérait comme un vrai trésor. Il avait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait qu'à demander et on répondait aussitôt à la moindre de ses demandes.

Draco descendit donc les nombreuses marches de son immense manoir pour se rendre à la salle à diner où l'attendaient ses parents. Le repas était, pour Draco, comme à son habitude, ennuyant et horriblement long. Son père parlait des affaires de la ville, essayant d'intéresser son fils à la vie politique et sa mère parlait des derniers achats qu'elle avait fait à cette nouvelle boutique à la mode.

- Oh mon chaton, dit sa mère, n'oublie pas que vendredi nous avons une réception chez les Greengrass. Leur fille cadette est revenue de ses études en France et ils tiennent absolument à te la présenter. Elle est très jolie à ce qu'il paraît, mais j'attends de voir. J'ai hâte que tu puisses la rencontrer. Elle tombera sous ton charme facilement, tu es tellement magnifique !

- Bien mère, je serai ravi de la rencontrer.

- Tu as déjà 20 ans Draco, n'oublie pas qu'un mariage serait fort convenable pour l'année prochaine. Mais bien sûr, cette dame devra te convenir, je ne veux pas d'une laideronne comme belle-fille.

- Narcissa, dit Lucius, combien de fois devrais-je te dire qu'on regarde la situation économique d'une future épouse. Si elle a quelques défauts physiques, cela se corrige aisément avec quelques petites chirurgies.

- C'est vrai Lucius, mais je ne veux pas que mon petit-fils soit laid, je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

Draco avait envie de vomir, mais il n'en montrait rien. Leurs discours étaient lamentables. Comment pouvaient-ils décider de sa vie de cette façon ? Ce n'est qu'une fois le dessert terminé qu'il put enfin échapper à cette torture.

- Veuillez m'excuser chers parents, mais Blaise m'attend pour une séance d'étude. Comme on travail sur un projet important, je resterai chez lui cette nuit. je rentrerai pour le repas après l'école demain.

- Oh très bien. Tu salueras M. Zabini pour moi. Les affaires vont-elles encore aussi bien dans son entreprise ?

- Je lui transmettrai père et aux dernières nouvelles, le père de Blaise fait d'excellentes affaires.

- Bien, bien. Une économie forte est la clé du succès en politique fils.

- Je n'en doute point père.

Draco prit son sac d'école et il put enfin sortir de cet enfer. Son chauffeur l'amena directement chez Blaise. Il arriva à proximité d'un autre immense manoir, presque identique au sien. Son meilleur ami l'attendait sur le porche. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine d'entrée. Blaise avait déjà appelé le taxi. Ce dernier les amena dans un quartier presque désert de la ville. Devant eux, se dressait une immense bâtisse qui semblait abandonnée. Mais comme Draco le savait très bien, les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses. L'intérieur était en fait un immense entrepôt. Là où lui et son petit groupe faisaient des affaires. Ce n'était rien de bien méchant, ils étaient seulement à la tête du plus gros trafic de voitures d'Angleterre. Une quinzaine d'employés travaillaient pour lui, mais seul quatre faisaient partie des chanceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis.

- Putain, j'ai vraiment cru ne jamais pouvoir venir. Mes parents qui me parlent pendant des heures d'une boniche qui veux me rencontrer. Et j'ai encore et toujours droit à leurs discours ennuyeux sur les joies du mariage. Ron tu as du stock sur toi ? Je suis en manque là.

Un grand roux s'approcha de lui avec la précieuse substance blanche.

- Tu crois quoi ?

Trois visages s'illuminèrent, mais un poussa un soupir de découragement.

- Relax Mione, dit Blaise. Ce n'est pas parce que madame fait sa sainte nitouche que nous on doit se priver. Tu devrais essayer au lieu de nous faire la morale chaque fois que tu vois un peu de coke.

- Non merci Blaise. Vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie, mais moi je ne touche pas à ça.

Draco pensa que c'était bien Hermione ça. L'amie la plus loyale qui soi, mais qui n'avait jamais plongé dans leurs dépendances. Tous les membre du petit groupe était là. Ce soir, ils avaient une transaction importante, ensuite ils pourraient aller s'amuser. Draco avait envie de danser et surtout de baiser.

Une fois leur dose consommée, le petit groupe était enfin prêt à bouger. Mais avant, il fallait se changer. Draco détestait s'habiller comme un fils de riche, il retrouva donc avec plaisir ses pantalons et sa veste de cuir, sans oublier son masque qui lui couvrait la moitié inférieure du visage.

- Alors Blaise, tu refais un topo de ce qui nous arrive ce soir ?

- Cette semaine on en vend trois : la Ferrari Enzo rouge, l'Audi R8 noire et la Pagani Zonda du lot de la semaine dernière. Des clients m'ont contacté hier. On les démonte et on les envoie en Allemagne. Le délai est de trois jours, sinon on perd de l'argent. On les rencontre ce soir pour officialiser tout ça, ils voulaient te rencontrer Draco.

- Bien, Hermione, comment sont les comptes ?

- Profit estimé à 75 % de la valeur, 5 % de plus si on fait en 2 jours.

- Ron tu y arriveras ? Faudra que tu surveilles les gars, le travail doit être propre.

- Ça devrait passer, mais tu m'en devras une Draco.

- Je te paierai ton prochain mois de poudre.

- Deal !

- Théo tu t'occupes des papiers, il nous les faut pour demain soir au plus tard. Je veux que tout soit en règle.

- Ça marche !

- Allons-y !

Ce soir, ils ne devaient pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux. C'est pourquoi ils optèrent pour le VUS noir. C'est avec regret que Draco laissa son bébé au garage. Il aurait bien voulu faire un peu de vitesse. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait une course dans les prochains jours.

La transaction se passa sans soucis. Les clients étaient des habitués et connaissaient la réputation de Draco. Ils n'eurent aucun problème à lui faire confiance encore une fois. Ils savaient que le produit serait de qualité et sans aucune arnaque cachée. Draco avait une réputation à tenir.

Avec les poches un peu plus remplis, Draco pouvait maintenant passer à sa partie préférée, faire la fête ! Ron et Théo n'allaient pas les accompagner. Le premier devait démonter les voitures et se dirigea donc vers l'entrepôt et le deuxième devait s'occuper des faux documents.

C'est donc un petit groupe de trois individus qui se rendit dans un pub branché de Londres. Une place que peu de gens connaissaient, car ils ne laissaient entrer que les personnes les plus influentes. Draco n'eut pas besoin d'attendre pour entrer. Ils furent admis immédiatement lorsqu'ils se présentèrent à la porte. Ils avaient toujours droit au petit salon privé. Tout y était pour passer une soirée formidable, de la drogue, des beaux mecs et de la bonne musique.

C'est là que le vrai Draco pouvait enfin sortir de sa coquille, ou plutôt Dray comme on le nommait dans le milieu. Seul ses amis proches et ses parents l'appelaient Draco. Et se soir, il était définitivement Dray. Celui qui n'avait aucune limite, qui pouvait tout faire.

D'abords, il dansa. Il adorait danser, laisser aller son corps au son de la musique. Des gens riches et influents payaient une fortune pour avoir la chance de le voir danser. Draco était beau et mystérieux et il le savait. Son corps était fin et bien dessiné. Il aimait se savoir admiré, il adorait ça. La drogue et l'alcool prenait possession de son corps, il était enfin bien avec lui-même. Il invita plusieurs hommes dans son salon privé et dansa pour eux. Oui, ça lui faisait de l'argent supplémentaire, mais il le faisait surtout par plaisir. Voir le désir dans leur yeux. Blaise était déjà à un stade plus avancé avec une jolie blonde, tandis qu'Hermione était en bas sur la piste de danse. Elle n'y venait que pour danser. Elle sortait déjà avec Ron depuis deux ans et n'avait pas l'intention de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Elle était jolie et attirait beaucoup l'attention, mais jamais elle ne se laissait tenter.

Le blond dansa longtemps, faisant tomber les hommes de plaisirs. La pièce sentait le sexe et Draco adorait ça. Ils le regardaient avec envies, mais ils n'avaient surtout pas le droit de toucher. Draco réservait se privilège qu'à quelques individus. Enfin, quelques uns par soirées. Il choisissait donc un homme, parfois deux, ou trois, selon ses envies. Ce soir, c'était un jeune brun qui avait attiré son attention. Il devait avoir tout juste 18 ans ; un âge parfait. Il renvoya le reste des individus, il était en manque de sa deuxième forme de dépendance.

- Alors comment tu t'appelle mon beau ?

- Olivier

- Bien mon cher Olivier, nous allons passer aux choses plus sérieuses toi et moi.

Draco n'en pouvait plus, il devait toucher, il devait sentir la peau sous ses doigts, écouter les gémissements de plaisir et surtout jouir à en oublier sa propre vie. Il voulait mourir dans les bras de quelqu'un, mourir de plaisir, mourir de tentations. Effacer Draco, effacer sa vie misérable, profiter du moment présent. Il n'en avait rien à faire que Blaise soit avec sa blonde dans la même pièce, il voulait baiser tout de suite. Les deux furent rapidement nus. Le corps du brun n'était pas particulièrement beau, mais pour Draco cela n'importait peu. Pour lui ce corps devant lui n'était que sa drogue, il n'était pas humain. Il ne servait qu'à remplir une fonction bien précise, le soulager. Un trou où y mettre sa queue et il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. À défaut d'avoir un corps de rêve, Olivier était doué de sa langue. Cependant, quand Olivier tenta de lui retire son masque pour pouvoir l'embrasser, Draco le rappela vite à l'ordre.

- Stop mon joli. Tu ne sembles pas connaître les règles toi. Tu ne touches pas à ça.

- Mais je veux voir ton visage moi.

- Tu le fais et je te tue, aussi simple que ça.

- Haha très drôle Dray

- Oh mais je ne plaisante pas. De un, tu la fermes. Je suis la pour baiser pas pour discuter. Si ça ne te plait pas tu pars et j'en prends un sur les centaines qui attendent derrière cette porte.

-Non...je ...

- Bien. Maintenant voyons ce que ta bouche peut faire autre que de dire des idioties. Suce et tais-toi.

La nuit se poursuivit avec son lot de sexes, d'alcools et de drogues. Draco était au paradis, un paradis de perversions et de tentations. Ce n'est qu'aux petites heures du matin qu'ils rentrèrent. Ils déposèrent Hermione chez elle, après tout elle avait cours le lendemain. C'était étonnant qu'elle réussisse à passer une nuit blanche plusieurs fois par semaine et d'exceller dans son diplôme en droit. Cette fille n'était pas humaine.

Après, ils se rendirent chez Blaise pour dormir toute la journée. Pas question d'aller à l'école...ils n'étaient même pas inscrit à l'école enfin en théorie, parce que en pratique, ils étaient bien étudiants. Théo avait réussit à les inscrire dans le fichier de l'école et à modifier leurs notes au fur et à mesure que l'année avançait. Ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds à l'Université, mais tous les deux auraient bientôt leur diplôme en Économie des affaires ; au plus grand bonheur de leur pères respectifs.

Une fois dans la chambre de Blaise, ils purent enfin respirer.

- Bordel j'ai envie de baiser.

- Encore ? Tu as fait ça toute la nuit.

- Aller Blaise, j'ai besoin de ton cul.

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi. Je ne suis pas PD moi.

- Non, mais pourtant tu en redemandes à chaque fois.

Le sexe avec Blaise était un peu différent, il était confortable pour Draco. Plus de masque et une familiarité qui était rassurante. C'était un peu sa façon de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas totalement fou, qu'il lui restait un part d'humanité. Il n'était pas amoureux, il n'en était pas capable, mais Blaise était son meilleur ami, le seul qui pouvait le raccrocher à un semblant de réalité. Et surtout Blaise ne lui disait jamais non et Draco lui en serait toujours reconnaissant.

C'est donc après avoir été rassasié une dernière fois, qu'ils purent enfin s'endormir.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine. Harry et Teddy seront de retour.


	4. Fuir

Merci pour les commentaires, c'est très apprécié ! Voici donc le chapitre 3. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Fuir**

En voyant l'homme devant lui, Harry se vit retourner sept ans en arrière, lorsqu'il le vit pour la première fois, lorsque sa vie changea, lorsque le cauchemar commença.

_Flashback_

_Harry Potter, 13 ans, vivait avec sa dernière famille d'accueil, les Dursley. C'était une des pires familles d'accueil qu'Harry eut. Et il en avait eu plusieurs. Il était arrivé que depuis quelques semaines et il était déjà l'esclave de la maison. Il faisait tout : les repas, le ménage, le jardin, etc. En plus de tout ça, il n'avait rien. Il ne mangeait que les restes, quand il y en avait et demeurait dans une chambre munie d'un simple lit vraiment pas confortable. Les Dursley avaient voulu d'Harry que pour l'argent que le gouvernement leur versait, après tout ils étaient si gentils d'accueillir un jeune garçon abandonné. Le bon côté de cette famille était qu'il ne subissait aucun sévices physiques, ce qui n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Vernon Dursley, le père de la famille, était à la tête d'une grande entreprise en pleine expansion. Il aimait se vanter qu'il avait de bons contacts et que bientôt ils pourront vivre encore plus richement. _

_Un soir, Harry venait de terminer de faire la vaisselle quand une sonnerie se fit entendre à la porte. C'est alors qu'Harry fut témoin d'un phénomène intéressant. Vernon paniqua, il ne l'avait jamais vu si énervé. En à peine quelques secondes, il fut envoyé dans le placard sous l'escalier, avec l'ordre de ne faire aucun bruit sous peine d'une sévère punition. Pétunia se recoiffa rapidement devant le miroir, alors que Dudley trottinait derrière son père un faux sourire sur le visage. Harry n'aimait pas être enfermé dans le placard, mais au moins il avait une vue imprenable sur l'entrée et le salon. La porte était tellement vieille qu'une immense fente permettait de voir, sans être vu. _

_Une deuxième sonnerie se fit entendre. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Vernon ouvrit enfin la porte et Harry vit entrer un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années. Un homme d'affaire apparemment, car il portait un costume et avait une valise à la main. _

_- M. Jedusor ! dit Vernon. Je vous attendais un peu plus tard._

_- Vous voulez que je repasse, dit l'homme, sans l'ombre d'un sourire au visage._

_- Oh non, non ! Bien-sûr que non ! Je vous en prie, entrez. _

_Ils prirent le temps de s'asseoir confortablement au salon pendant que Pétunia apportait du thé et des biscuits. Dudley, qui venait à peine de manger, se jeta immédiatement sur eux. L'homme mystérieux s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus prêt d'Harry. Celui-ci put donc constater qu'il était d'une grande beauté. Des cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés, des yeux marrons et une mâchoire très bien dessinée. Était-il un de ces acteurs qu'on voyait dans les feuilletons que Pétunia prenait plaisir à regarder ?_

_- J'irai droit au but, dit l'homme. Mon entreprise est très intéressée à faire des affaires avec la vôtre M. Dursley. On a déjà discuté des détails à votre bureau ce matin. Je suis ici pour prendre connaissance de votre paiement. Mme Dursley, Dudley, veuillez nous laisser seuls, voyez-vous nous allons discuter de choses confidentielles._

_- Oh, mais bien-sûr nous allons en haut. Allez viens Duddy chou._

_Il ne restait plus que les deux hommes dans le salon ; et Harry, bien-sûr._

_- Donc Vernon, cessons cette mascarade, avez-vous l'enfant ? Je n'accepterai de faire affaire avec vous que si cette condition est satisfaite ? Est-il aussi magnifique que ce que vous m'avez dit ?_

_- Jugez-en par vous même Tom._

_Tout se déroula très vite. La porte du placard s'ouvrit et Harry se vit traîné à l'extérieur par Vernon. Il se retrouva bien vite devant l'homme d'affaire. Celui-ci le regardait avec un tel regard, Harry se sentit tout de suite intimidé. _

_- Vous l'avez choisi avec soin Vernon, il est magnifique._

_- Et très docile je vous assure. Il fait tout ce qu'on lui demande. _

_- Comment allez-vous expliquer cela à votre femme ?_

_- Une fugue, des bâtards comme lui fuguent continuellement._

_- Vous me laissez seul avec lui quelques instants ?_

_Harry se retrouva bien vite seul dans la pièce avec l'homme. Il n'avait pas bougé, il était pétrifié. Qui était cette homme ? Que lui voulait-il ?_

_- Comment t'appelles-tu mon petit ?_

_- Harry_

_- Bien Harry, moi c'est Tom. Quel âge as-tu ?_

_- 13 ans_

_- Bien, bien !_

_Harry avait l'impression que l'homme l'avait ensorcelé avec son regard, il ne pouvait plus faire aucun mouvement. D'abord, une main se posa sur sa joue, puis l'autre vint caresser ses cheveux. Harry devint tout de suite inconfortable, on ne l'avait jamais touché de cette façon. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout ! Cela devint pire lorsque une main se glissa sous son t-shirt et l'autre sur ses fesses._

_- Tu as la peau douce, des yeux verts magnifiques ... j'aimerais tant ..._

_Harry sentit la panique monter en lui lorsque la main sur son torse commença à descendre, beaucoup trop bas et commença à s'infiltrer dans son pantalon. Harry commençait à sentir les larmes venir. Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Mais l'homme, plutôt que de continuer, retira ses mains et s'éloigna de quelques pas. _

_- Si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais Harry. Mais où Vernon a-t'il bien pu te trouver ? Tu vas voir je vais t'amener dans une grande maison, tu auras tout ce que tu veux. Tous les jouets que tu veux. Tu auras une grande chambre juste pour toi. Tu aimerais venir avec moi, n'est-ce pas Harry ?_

_Et Harry fit la seule chose que tout enfant aurait fait, il hocha la tête. Est-ce qu'il voulait des jouets ? Bien sûr, il n'en avait jamais eu. Une chambre à lui seul, le rêve. _

_- Très bien mon petit, je reviendrai demain te chercher. Tu verras, tu seras heureux avec moi. Je prendrai bien soin de toi. _

_Il demanda à Vernon de revenir. L'accord fut scellé d'une poignée de main, tandis qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. _

_Harry avait beau avoir que 13 ans, il comprit immédiatement la situation, il allait être vendu à un homme et s'il l'avait touché de cette façon, il allait sûrement recommencer. Il ne voulait pas que cela se produise, il n'allait pas le laisser l'emmener. _

_Ce fut la dernière fois qu'Harry vit Tom Jedusor, car cette nuit là, il fugua. _

_Fin du flashback. _

Harry le reconnu aussitôt, comment oublier de tels yeux. Des yeux qui venaient hanter ses cauchemars. Il avait 20 ans maintenant, pourtant Harry se senti redevenir un enfant devant ce regard. Il savait que cet homme était puissant, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le serait jamais. Bien que sept années aient passées, l'homme n'avait pas beaucoup vieilli, il demeurait aussi séduisant qu'avant. Cependant, Harry n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder, il devait partir au plus vite de là.

Il sortit par la scène en courant, il n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer sa fuite. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'apporter sa guitare avec lui. Il devait courir le plus rapidement possible et s'éloigner de Tom Jedusor. Il arriva à son appartement à bout de souffle et regarda rapidement par la fenêtre. Il ne voyait personne dehors. Teddy était endormi, serrant la couverture rouge dans ses bras. Harry put enfin reprendre son souffle. Pourquoi l'homme avait-il continué de le chercher même sept ans après leur rencontre ? Que lui voulait-il ?

En quelques secondes, sa vie venait encore une fois de changer du tout au tout. D'abord, il n'avait plus sa guitare et pas question qu'il retourne au bar, Tom savait où il travaillait. Il venait de perdre son emploi, comment allait-il pouvoir continuer à vivre ? S'il avait trouvé son lieu de travail, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne trouve son appartement. Harry devra activement se chercher un autre endroit où rester.

Jusqu'au réveil de Teddy, Harry fit plein de scénarios dans sa tête, essayant de trouver des solutions, mais la vérité est qu'il n'y en avait aucune. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il guettait sans cesse par la fenêtre, mais il ne vit jamais l'homme, ce qui lui donna au moins l'espoir qu'il lui restait quelque temps avant qu'il ne soit retrouvé. Ou peut-être ne le trouvera-t-il jamais ? Harry se dit que c'était bien illusoire de penser comme cela, il devait agir et vite.

Ce matin là, Harry reconduit Teddy à l'école, comme à son habitude, sauf que cette fois-ci, il surveillait tout le monde et sursautait à la moindre apparition de cheveux bruns. Teddy ne manqua pas de questionner Harry, mais celui-ci se contenta de dire que tout allait bien. Cependant, quand Harry rentra chez lui vers 10h, il trouva une note sur sa porte :

_Quel magnifique enfant tu as ! Je reviendrai ! - Tom_

Il l'avait retrouvé, il savait où il restait, et il en voulait à Teddy. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour se précipiter à l'intérieur de l'appartement et ramasser ses maigres possessions. Quelques vêtements pour lui et Teddy, la couverture rouge brodée d'un lion, le livre de Teddy et un peu de nourriture qui restait dans le frigo. Il devait quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Pour aller où ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Quand vient le temps de refermer la porte, des larmes coulèrent pourtant. C'était le seul chez lui qu'il avait et il devait maintenant partir. Il avait travaillé si fort pour pouvoir enfin vivre un peu plus confortablement. Ce n'était pas luxueux, mais il avait un toit. Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien.

C'était le temps de retourner chercher Teddy et Harry devra lui annoncer la nouvelle. Comment allait-il expliquer cela à l'enfant. Quand il le vit venir vers lui avec un grand sourire, cela serra encore plus le cœur d'Harry. Teddy était prêt à embarquer dans l'autobus, mais quand Harry lui fit signe que non, son visage prit une expression interrogative.

- Pourquoi n'y allons-nous pas Harry ? Tu veux prendre le prochain ?

- Écoute Teddy, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin !

- On ne retournera pas à la maison.

- Quoi ? Comment ça plus de maison ?

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je m'étais retrouvé à la rue.

- Oui ...

- Le méchant m'a retrouvé Teddy, il nous a retrouvé.

- Alors on n'y retournera jamais ? dit le plus jeune les yeux plein de larmes.

- Non

- Où allons-nous aller Harry ?

- On devra rester dans la rue un peu, le temps que je trouve un autre endroit où rester.

- Mais, on est en plein mois de février !

- Je sais Teddy, je sais. Ce n'est pas notre premier hiver dehors et ce n'est que temporaire. Tu vas voir tout va s'arranger. On trouvera quelque chose proche de l'école, alors tu vois plus d'autobus à prendre. C'est bien non ?

- Je suppose ...

- Allez maintenant nous devons trouver un endroit pour la nuit.

C'était un énorme retour en arrière pour Harry et Teddy, comme lors de leur rencontre. Se déplacer de soirs en soirs à la recherche d'un endroit où dormir, fouiller les poubelles des restaurants pour avoir de quoi se nourrir. L'avantage du quartier près de l'école était que c'était des gens fortunés qui restaient dans les environs. Ils jetaient souvent des choses encore très bonnes à manger. Les gens riches n'avaient que faire du gaspillage, une chose qu'Harry ne comprendrait sûrement jamais, comment pouvait-on jeter de la nourriture encore bonne à manger ? Harry se dit que pour la nourriture, ce serait relativement facile à trouver, de toute façon il espérait se trouver un emploi le plus vite possible. Même s'il devait nettoyer des toilettes, il prendrait tout ce qui s'offrirait à lui. Par contre, un endroit où dormir en plein hiver, c'était autre chose à trouver. Ils avaient des couvertures, mais elles n'étaient pas suffisantes contre le froid et la neige. Ce soir, il était un peu tard pour se lancer à la recherche d'un endroit idéal. Le dessous d'un pont ferait l'affaire. Par contre dès demain Harry se promit de chercher un endroit où ils pourront rester quelques semaines assez confortablement. La dernière fois que cela c'était produit, Harry avait trouvé un bâtiment abandonné, ils avaient eu de la chance, même s'ils s'étaient fait mettre dehors après quelques semaines par une gang qui revendiquait la propriété. Mais allait-il pouvoir trouver ce genre de bâtiment dans les quartiers riches ? Harry en doutait.

La noirceur approchait. Harry et Teddy marchaient dans les rues, essayant de trouver un endroit un minimum confortable. Ce côté-ci de la ville était très bruyant. Il y avait la musique des boîtes de nuit, des voitures, en plus des gens qui criaient. Ils devaient s'éloigner pour trouver un lieu plus calme. Ils entrèrent donc dans une ruelle qui semblait déserte. Elle était à peine assez large pour qu'une voiture puisse passer. Ils fouillaient le coin à la recherche d'un endroit où se réfugier depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'un bruit infernal se fit entendre derrière eux. Harry se retourna rapidement pour voir arriver des voitures à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Il voulut crier à Teddy de se mettre à l'abri sur le côté mais tout se passa trop vite et, en même temps, incroyablement lentement. Il s'avérait qu'au moment exact où les voitures s'engagèrent dans la ruelle, Teddy s'apprêtait à traverser pour rejoindre Harry qui avait trouvé un couloir dans un mur où ils pourraient se refugier pour une nuit.

Il vit avec horreur Teddy se faire frapper par la première voiture. Puis, le bruit horrible d'un corps qui retombe sur la chaussée. Des bruits de freins, l'odeur du caoutchouc brulé. Des portes qui claquent, des cris ; il ne voyait devant lui que le petit corps de Teddy en sang, étendu sur la chaussé. Il voulait crier, mais aucun son de sortait de sa bouche. Le temps était arrêté, figé. Il y avait des gens, mais Harry ne les voyait pas. Il ne voyait que Teddy et un ange, un ange blond qui s'était agenouillé à côté de l'enfant. Était-il venu le chercher ? Ce fut trop d'émotion pour Harry, son corps n'en pouvait plus, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Je sais que la fin est un peu abrupte, mais l'histoire se place tranquillement. La semaine prochaine, on retrouve Draco. Et dès le chapitre 5, vous pourrez enfin voir la première interaction de nos deux personnages ! À bientôt !


	5. Rester

Merci pour les commentaires et désolé pour le long retard. Voici la suite. Encore une fois, le rating M est bien présent dans ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Rester**

La semaine passa très vite pour Draco : faire la fête, dormir, baiser, voler des voitures, les revendre, la routine quoi ! Il avait plus ou moins réussit à éviter ses parents toute la semaine, passant le plus clair de son temps chez Blaise. Ses parents n'avaient pas de mal à croire à ses histoires d'études et d'examens. Il était tellement un fils modèle que jamais ne leur viendrait l'idée qu'il n'était pas du tout comme ça.

Samedi était donc arrivé très rapidement et, de ce fait, la rencontre que Draco voulait à tout prit éviter : la recherche de sa future femme. Ses parents ne tolèreraient aucune excuse pour son absence. Il se devait d'assister à cette soirée ridicule. C'est pourquoi Draco était d'une humeur massacrante chez Blaise avant de partir pour la soirée.

- Tue-moi Blaise !

- Avec plaisir, comme ça je deviendrai le chef mystérieux de la bande. À moi toutes les filles !

- Très drôle ! Merci pour ton soutien !

- C'est pas la mort Draco, tu trouveras bien quelqu'un à baiser la bas. Ils ne doivent pas tous être si coincés non ?

- Possible que la soirée ne soit pas si nulle que ça, mais pourquoi dois-je m'habiller comme ça. Je ressemble à mon père et c'est loin d'être positif ! J'ai l'air d'avoir un balais de coincé dans le cul.

-Tu es siiii beauuuuu mon roudoudou. Et dieu sait que rien n'entre jamais dans ton cul, se doit être très inconfortable, pauvre chériiiiiii.

- Ta gueule Zabini ! Et si je ne trouve personne là bas, c'est toi qui aura un objet dans le cul.

- Ah non ! Pas ce soir, je sors aussi avec ma copine.

- Depuis quand tu as une copine ?

- Deux jours, mais c'est vraiment la bonne, tu devrais goûter les pipes qu'elle me fait, même toi tu deviendrais hétéro. Et ses seins, wow, aussi gros que des melons je te jure !

- Tu es dégoutant !

- Et quand elle a vu mon bébé, elle s'est mise à mouiller comme une chienne. Je te le dis, elle est parfaite !

- Je vais vomir Blaise, tout ça pour une simple Porshe. Au fait Théo a validé nos inscriptions pour la course de lundi ?

- Oui, mais on a droit qu'à trois coureurs. Ce sera donc toi, moi et Ron. Théo ne voulait pas risquer d'abimer sa précieuse et Hermione a des examens mardi.

- Elle ne changera jamais !

- Et puis ...

- Oui ?

- ...

- Quoi ? Parle !

- Il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'il sera là ... tu sais qui ... avec plusieurs de ses hommes.

- Il est donc retour au pays, après tout ce temps...

Draco se perdit dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas du tout envie de revoir l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. La personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

- Si ça se trouve il est juste en visite ...

- J'en doute Blaise, Tom n'est pas du genre à venir en visite. Il prépare quelque chose.

Un peu plus tard, beau comme un prince, Draco arriva chez les Greengrass. Encore une autre famille qui vivait dans le luxe à en juger par le manoir, mais après tout, Narcissa exigeait un certain niveau financier de la future Mme Malfoy.

Avant d'entrée, en tout bons parents, Lucius et Narcissa n'hésitèrent pas à lui rappeler le comportement qu'il devait adopter. Tous les Greengrass seraient là. Une trentaine de personnes s'étaient déplacé pour ce qu'ils appelaient le couple princier. C'était une évidence pour eux qu'Astoria allait épouser le jeune Malfoy. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Il devait donc se montrer d'une gentillesse extrême et savoir se rendre irrésistible.

L'intérieur de la maison était tout aussi luxueux que l'extérieur. Les Greengrass avaient sorti le grand jeu. Le thème semblait être le doré. Partout, l'immense salle de réception scintillait d'or. Sur la table du fond, il y avait une sélection incroyable de plats dont l'odeur attirait quiconque s'en approchait de trop près. Cependant, à peine eurent-ils mis le pied dans la salle qu'une jolie brune leur sauta pratiquement dessus.

- M et Mme Malfoy, quel plaisir d'enfin pouvoir vous accueillir. Et cela doit-être le jeune Draco ? Vous êtes aussi beau que vos parents.

- Mme Greengrass, dit Lucius. C'est un plaisir pour nous d'être ici. Où est donc votre charmante fille ?

- Astoria ne devrait pas tarder, elle fini de se préparer. Elle était toute énervée à l'idée de rencontrer votre fils. Faites comme chez vous je vous en pris, je vais voir ce qu'elle fait.

C'est ainsi que ses parents se fondèrent dans la masse pour parler à tous les gens présents et que Draco resta un peu à l'écart préférant observer de loin et surtout n'ayant qu'une envie : partir au plus vite d'ici. Mais ses parents se rendirent vite compte que le jeune homme restait à l'écart et ils ne pouvaient tolérer un tel comportement. Draco se fit donc charmeur comme à son habitude. Bien qu'il détestait être là, il fit tout pour que tout le monde l'apprécie, au plus grand plaisir de ses parents.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, une jeune fille fit son apparition dans la salle : Astoria. En la voyant, Draco devait s'avouer qu'elle était très jolie et à en croire le soupir de ravissement de sa mère, elle était du même avis. Elle portait une longue robe bleu qui montrait sa taille fine et sa plantureuse poitrine. De longs cheveux bruns soyeux cascadaient sur son dos et c'est toute souriante qu'elle s'approcha de Draco.

- M. et Mme Malfoy, je suis honorée d'enfin pouvoir vous rencontrer. J'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Vous êtes ravissante Mme Malfoy, de loin la plus belle dame de la soirée.

Sa mère eut la décence de rougir face au compliment avant d'ajouter :

- Quelle charmante jeune fille vous faite. Voici mon fils, Draco.

Draco fut donc obligé de lui faire un baise main comme tout gentleman qui se respecte.

- Nous vous laissons faire connaissance ajouta Narcissa. Nous avons des gens à saluer.

C'est ainsi que Draco se retrouva seule avec ce qui devait être sa future épouse.

- Vous voulez aller sur le balcon fermé ? Il fait un peu chaud ici non ? L'air est frais ce soir

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au balcon, où ils s'assirent sur un banc entouré de fleurs artificielles.

- Parlez-moi de vous un peu Draco, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous. J'avais si hâte d'enfin pouvoir vous rencontrer.

- Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi.

- Oh et bien je crois vous étudiez l'économie non ? Après tout, vous aller peut-être être maire quand votre père se retirera de ses fonctions.

- Oui

Elle ne répliqua pas. Draco voulait vraiment fuir cet enfer, elle était d'une platitude incroyable. Mais le silence fut de courte durée, Astoria était un vrai moulin à paroles.

- J'étudie en art, le design plus particulièrement. Ma mère dit que c'est bien suffisant haha. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être parfaitement éduquée, après tout mon futur mari sera maire.

Draco eut un frisson de dégout. Elle poursuivit sur sa lancée :

- Vous être vraiment très beau. Le plus bel homme que j'ai vu. Nos enfants seront magnifiques.

Draco allait répliquer mais il fut interrompu par un jeune homme qui arriva sur le balcon.

- Ah ! Tu es là chère soeur. Mère et père te cherche depuis un moment. Tu as manqué de politesse. Nos oncles et tantes n'ont même pas eut tes salutations.

- Oh. Je suis navrée. Veuillez m'excuser Draco. Je m'empresse de les saluer et nous reprendrons notre conversation. J'ai tant à vous dire.

Il ne restait donc plus que Draco et le frère d'Astoria. Tout aussi joli que sa sœur se dit Draco après l'avoir observé.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Ah pardonnez-moi. Gabriel, Gabriel Greengrass. Vous êtes le futur époux de ma sœur c'est ça ?

- Il semblerait ...

Draco l'entendit murmurer un "quel gâchi".

- Un gâchi ?

Gabriel rougit ne croyant pas avoir été entendu. Draco commençait à s'amuser.

- Enfin, vous êtes ... beau ...

- Merci, et ? Votre sœur ne l'est pas ?

- Si si, mais ... elle est idiote, vous pourriez trouver mieux.

- Comme qui ?

Gabriel rougit de nouveau. Draco s'amusait follement. C'était presque trop facile. Il ajouta :

- Comme vous ?

- Quoi ... je ... je ... non.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir, mais Draco le retient par le bras et murmura à son oreille.

- Et si tu me montrais ta chambre ?

Il ne disait rien, mais Draco voyait clairement que le jeune homme transpirait d'excitation.

Le premier obstacle se dressa devant eux, lorsque, dans la salle, Lucius les accosta.

- Draco, tu n'es pas avec Astoria ?

- Non père, elle salut ses invités. Comme toute dame le ferrait.

- Ah oui, une charmante jeune fille.

- Gabriel allait me montrer certains de ses livres de droits. Comme tu le sais, je ne peux résister à l'appel de m'instruire encore plus. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

- Bien, bien, fait. Mais n'oubli pas tes bonnes manières Draco.

- Bien-sûr père.

Ils montèrent rapidement dans la chambre du jeune homme avant de se faire accoster à nouveau. Une fois la porte refermé, Gabriel se mit à rougir de plus belle.

- Mais, mais ... je n'ai aucun livre de droit.

- Oh mais je m'en doutais, nous allons faire des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes. Tu as quel âge au fait ? Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis.

- 18 ans dit-il fièrement.

- Bien, bien.

Draco était en manque et il devait assouvir cette tension. Il fit donc rapidement tomber Gabriel sur le lit tout en essayant de lui enlever son pantalon.

- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps !

- Mais ... je ... je ...

- Tu es puceau ?

- Je ... oui dit-il avec un air apeuré. Mais ... je ... pas prêt ...

- Quoi ? Tu croyais qu'on allait se donner des becs mouillés comme des enfants ? Ou qu'on allait garder nos vêtements et se frotter comme des ados pré pubères ?

- Non ... mais ...

- Tu es clairement excité, tu es déjà tout dur et je ne t'ai même pas touché encore. Mais je n'ai jamais forcé personne, alors soit tu me laisse te baiser, soit je me tire trouver quelqu'un d'autre, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- Je ... non ... ne pars pas.

- Bien, on arrête de parler et passons aux choses sérieuses.

Draco enleva donc rapidement le pantalon et le caleçon de Gabriel. L'organe était déjà reluisant de pré semence. Draco savait que ce serait facile de le faire jouir. Il enleva rapidement ses propres vêtements, ne se souciant pas du haut, ils n'avaient que très peu de temps. Il ne pouvait plus d'attendre d'introduire son membre dans un trou encore vierge. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps.

- Assis-toi !

Gabriel se redressa au seul son de sa voix, visiblement très excité. Draco s'approcha du lit et se mit à sa hauteur.

- Maintenant tu suces.

- Mais ... je ... je n'ai jamais... je sais pas...

- C'est pas compliqué, tu mets ta bouche sur ma queue. Compris ?

- Euh ...oui ... oui ... je vais le faire.

Gabriel prit donc en bouche l'organe déjà très dur du blond. Mais ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il ne bougea pas.

- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est comme une sucette. Tu as déjà mangé une sucette non ?

- Prenant peur, Gabriel s'activa donc sur cette friandise, alternant entre des coups de langues mal habiles et des mouvements de succion.

- Mon dieu que tu es mauvais, j'arriverais presque à débander. Écoute on oubli. Ce sera plus sec à l'entré c'est tout.

- Mais ... je ...je ...

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu es ... gros ...

- Oui et ? Ça ne t'existe pas les grosses queues ?

- Je ... mal ...

- Oui ça va faire mal, écoute, marre de perdre mon temps, si tu veux jouer la chochotte je pars merde.

- Non ... non ...

- Bien, fini les pleurnicheries, tu n'es plus un enfant bordel.

Il le fit se retourner à quatre pattes sur le bord du lit. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il savait que Gabriel allait avoir mal, mais, après tout, il ne l'avait pas forcé. Il se positionna à l'entrée et d'un coup habile, entra dans l'antre serré et chaud. C'était si bon. Gabriel cria de douleur, mais Draco fit comme s'il ne l'entendait pas et commença à bouger. Il prit quand même le soin de prendre le sexe du brun en main pour le masturber en même temps, histoire de faire passer la douleur plus rapidement. À peine 30 secondes plus tard, le brun répandit sa semence dans la main du blond en poussant un cri de jouissance. Il ne pouvait plus attendre.

- Quoi déjà ? Mais c'est pas possible. Quel pauvre puceau tu fais. Tu ne t'es jamais touché ou quoi ?

Draco lui n'en avait pas fini, il prit sa taille à deux main et donna de violent coup de hanche. Il augmentait le rythme, peut importe ce que l'autre ressentait. Il voulait ressentir encore une fois l'extase de la jouissance, son moment de paradis, d'évasion. Il n'aimait pas que les choses aient trop vite, il voulait profiter de sa baise comme il le disait. C'est pourquoi il prit son temps, malgré les cris de Gabriel.

- Arrête de crier comme ça ! Tu n'avais qu'a pas venir si vite. En plus tu es redevenu dur, juste en te baisant je te fait bander.

- Touche moi ... s'il-te-plait Draco ! J'en veux plus ! Si gros ... oh oui !

- Je savais que tu aimais ça, profite car tu ne revivras jamais ça.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs autres minutes que Draco arriva finalement à la délivrance. De longs jets de spermes chauds emplirent le jeune homme et par les contractions autour de son pénis, Draco pu deviner que Gabriel venait de jouir à nouveau.

Draco se retira rapidement, il voyait couler de longues traces blanches le long des fesses du brun. Il prit un papier mouchoir dans la boite à coté du lit et s'essuya rapidement. Cela fait, il allait se rhabiller quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup.

- Gabriel tu n'aurais pas vu ... OH !

Astoria était devant eux. La scène ne pouvait être plus explicite. Gabriel n'avait pas bougé. Il avait les fesses à l'air sur le bord de lit avec une substance blanche qui lui coulait de l'anus. Et Draco était debout à côté du lit, le pantalon et le boxer par terre. Plus personne ne bougeait. Draco fut le premier à réagir. Il remonta avec calme son boxer et son pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte pour la fermer.

- Rhabille-toi. Au dirais une traînée.

Gabriel, à ses mots, sembla sortir de sa stupeur, il se précipita sur ses draps et s'enroula dedans, se cachant des yeux de sa sœur. Très vite, des sanglots se firent entendre.

Astoria n'avait pas bougé. Elle était debout à observer la scène cherchant à savoir si elle avait bien vu ce qu'elle croyait avoir vu. Puis tout à coup, elle se précipita sur la porte. Draco fut cependant plus rapide et lui bloqua le passage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?

- Je ... je vais le dire à mes parents. Tu as violé mon frère, tu n'es qu'un sale PD.

- Tu ne diras rien du tout. Je n'ai pas du tout violé ton frère, même qu'il en redemandait. Je suis sur qu'il est tout dur en ce moment même. Et oui je suis PD comme ton cher petit frère. Qu'est-ce que tes parents diraient s'ils le savaient ?

- Je vais tout leur dire !

- Tu crois qu'il vont te croire ? Croire à de telles sottises ? Après tout ton frère ne faisait que me montrer ses livres. Pas vrai Gabriel ?

Le petit brun sanglotait toujours dans son lit, mais fini par répondre un faible oui.

- Tu vois ?

- J'ai des preuves ! S'ils viennent tout de suite ils verront, il y a du sang et du sperme là sur les draps.

- Tu ne diras rien du tout tu m'entends ?

Draco saisit le bras de la jeune fille et la serra assez pour lui arracher un petit cri de douleur.

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. Si tu oses parler de ce que tu as vu à qui que ce soit, je te le dis, je te tues. Et crois-moi, je sais comment faire passer ça pour un accident. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi le pleurnichard !

- Je ne te crois pas, dit fièrement Astoria. Tu mens !

Draco s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille.

- Ton père est sergent de police non ?

- Oui , quel est le rapport ?

- Tu connais le non du clan le plus recherché d'Angleterre ?

- Qui ne les connais pas ! Les Serpentards, des tarés qui se coupent la langue comme les serpents.* Tu va me dire que tu connais un des membres, genre le cousin de ton cousin ! Hahaha

Sans rien répondre, Draco ouvrit la bouche. Elle put clairement y voir deux petits bouts de chair rosé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et des tremblements secouèrent son corps.

- Tu parles, tu est morte !

Il sortit de la chambre, il savait qu'ils ne diraient rien. Cette soirée fut plus intéressante qu'il ne le croyait. Il faudra qu'il raconte tout ça à Blaise. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il avait maintenant Astoria et son frère à sa merci. Une source à la police, comme c'était intéressant.

* * *

* _Cette modification corporelle s'appelle la langue de serpent ou "tongue-split". Ça consiste à couper plus ou moins profondément le bout de la langue en deux. Les deux parties de la langue peuvent ensuite être bougé indépendamment l'une de l'autre. C'est pourquoi une langue peut avoir un aspect normal et que la personne peut parler sans aucune difficulté. Cela peut être pratiquement invisible._

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura des voitures, de la vitesse et deux rencontres marquantes :)


End file.
